Slade Namikaze
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: He had been called many names: demon, scum, murderer, fox, brat, filth, unpredictable and many other MA rated names that we'll not get into. This was one time he was choosing to add a name to his growing list and it would be known to the world. Strong, smart Naruto. Semi-dark Naruto. SasuSaku bashing-literally. Slight Sannin, Kaka, Hiru bashing. FemKyuubi. Good Elders. Good Mebuki.
1. Chapter 1

**So, over the weekend, I watched a movie type thing of Injustice: Gods Among Us. This got me thinking, okay, we've got this badass anti-hero Deathstroke. I remember he's called Slade in the original Teen Titans. I love Naruto and I actually like this guy enough for him to be in my top three in my favorite DC characters list, (Batman and Green Arrow being numbers one and two), so why not combine the two and see how it turns out. I thought about many different ways to portray the beginning of this story, and I chose the second option and here it is.**

Chapter 1

_He had been called many names: demon, scum, murderer, fox, brat, filth and many other MA rated names that we'll not get into. This was one time he was choosing to add a name to his list and it would be known to the world after this fateful night. This night, many things would go into play that would bring rise to an assassin that along with other well known assassins from the time of old banded together after what history called WWIV and created the shinobi system known today. _

We find our hero, or rather he could be called an anti-hero, sitting on the roof of his apartment building, looking at the moon. It always seemed to calm him and he knew the cause was the Kyuubi. All jinchuuriki knew that the moon would calm them and their biju, the only one that it would enrage being the Shukaku.

**"So kit," **Kyuubi said. **"What are you going to do about that mask of yours?"**

"I don't know Kyuu-kaa-chan," the boy replied as he laid on his back. "We'll see if anything happens that requires me to drop it."

Just then, the boy sat up as he saw a black blur running across the rooftops. From the top of the Monument he heard Elder Koharu's voice.

"Someone has just tried to assassinate Sandaime-sama!" she cried, some emotion leaking into her voice. "All shinobi are ordered after him and to apprehend him before he escapes the village!" **(1) **

With that, the boy nodded and ran back into his house. Quickly, he pushed the furniture away from the center of his living room floor to the edges of the wall. He pressed his finger on a panel and an electronic writing pad sprang up from the floor. **(2) **The boy quickly wrote the kanji for death and fox down and the pad glowed green before the floor opened up and slowly, an armory sprang up. The fifteen year old ninja opened the gates and gazed at his armor and weapons.

The boots were midnight black with a rubber sole for soundless movement. The pants were also black with a lighter gray stripe running up the knee. There were gray knee pads made from kevlar vests. His undershirt was a chain mail fishnet shirt, made from kunai and chakra conductive metal. The undershirt was also covered by a black, long-sleeved shirt. The gloves were gray with two claw like protrusions running up the forearms. The mask was red on the right side and black on the left. The right side is the only side that had an eye hole and it was a white colored piece of plexi-glass. **(3)**

The boy slipped out of his civilian clothes and slipped into a black one piece that would prevent his armor from chafing his body and slowly assembled his armor and grabbed his weapons, slipping them into holsters and placing a bandolier across his chest. Then as he raced out of his window and jumped across the rooftops, he placed his mask on his head.

Using his superior sense of smell, he tracked the assailant all the way to Training Ground 44: the Forest of Death. His uniform allowed him to blend in to the night and he slowly crept to the clearing that he knew the assailant was at. As he made his way there, he heard voices so he decided to stop and listen. He recognized the voice as Elder Danzo **(4) **and he seemed to be berating the would-be assassin.

"You have failed me Nyssa," Danzo said. "You were to kill Hiruzen and get me elected as Hokage."

"I am sorry Danzo-sama," the girl said as she bowed her head. "Forgive me."

"Failure will not be tolerated," Danzo said as he drew his cane sword.

The boy decided to draw the Beretta M9 he had on his thigh and fired just before Danzo struck the girl down. Danzo and the girl both jumped back when the blade shattered, and the boy dropped down from the trees.

"Who are you?" Danzo growled.

"If you think you can use those stolen eyes of yours to see who I am, then you're mistaken Danzo-teme," the boy said, his voice deepened by his mask. "But I must kindly ask that you turn yourself in to the leaf."

"And why is that?" Danzo sneered. "I was just executing this traitor."

"Were you now?" the boy muttered.

"I was."

The boy nodded and walked off. Danzo smirked and drew a kunai he had in his sleeve and threw it at the boy. The boy turned, drawing the blade on his back and sliced the kunai in half. Danzo growled in frustration, but lost sight of his target in his attempt to order Nyssa to kill the man. The boy used his superior speed from years of training to cut off Danzo's right arm and shoot him in the eye in the process. Using his chakra, he cauterized the wounds and smacked him across the neck with the hilt of his blade, rendering the traitor unconscious.

Nyssa held up her hands as she put her wrists together. The boy slapped some cuffs on them and started dragging them through the village. Once he made his way through the gate, he was confronted by two ANBU squads, being led by a silver haired one..

"Halt and release Elder Shimura stranger," the silver haired dog masked ANBU said.

"I have information that must be given to the Hokage concerning the attempt on his lift earlier," the boy said.

"What does that have to do with these two?"

"Well the girl is the would-be assassin and Danzo is the orchestrator in all of this."

"Where is your proof?"

"Recorded. Ask the Hokage to assemble his shinobi in the meeting hall and I will gladly give it to him."

"All right," the ANBU said. "But just to be safe I'll have to take your weapons, no matter how foreign they are."

The boy shook his head and handed them over, but not before taking all the bullets from the guns and remotely activating the self-destruct should anyone try to fire them. The group went through the village, everyone looking at the boy in confusion and curiosity. Everyone muttered about the condition of Danzo, who was slung over one ANBU's shoulder.

They made it to the meeting hall, all the shinobi all ready assembled. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was sitting in a chair in front of all of the assembled shinobi who were standing at attention. The ANBU led the boy up to the Hokage and the ANBU carrying Danzo dropped him at the Hokage's feet.

"Dog," Hiruzen asked as he smoked his pipe. "Who are these two and why is Danzo at my feet missing an arm and an eye?"

"I believe it would be best to let the armored one explain sir," Dog said.

Hiruzen turned to him. "Who are you?"

"I have been called many things. Murderer, demon, scum and brat, but tonight I chose a new name for myself. For now you may call me Deathstroke."

"All right Deathstroke-san," Hiruzen said as he took a long drag to calm himself. "Why is Danzo at my feet."

The now named Deathstroke took out a tape recorded and replayed the conversation. As Hiruzen heard each word, his face grew more enraged. He ordered the ANBU to take Danzo away for the sentence of execution and Nyssa to be imprisoned until further notice.

"My I know the name of my savior?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the boy. "And forgive me for asking, but how old are you?"

"You may know in due time Hokage," Deathstroke said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared, his weapons disappearing with him.

Everyone was left stunned and Hiruzen shook his head. He slowly breathed in, wisps of smoke leaving the edges of his mouth and pipe as he thought about the course of action to take.

"If he turns up again," Hiruzen said. "bring him to me. I want to thank him and possibly add him into the shinobi roster."

"Lord Hokage," Inu said.

"Remove your mask Kakashi because I'm approving your request to return to the normal shinobi force."

Inu nodded and removed his mask. "What if he has a bloodline limit?"

"Then we'll put him into the CRA. For now, you are dismissed."

All of the shinobi disappeared.

-The Next Day/0700- **(5)**

At the Shinobi Academy, Chunin Umino Iruka's class was composed of mostly clan heirs. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru were in this class, being the heirs and heiress' of the most notable clans. Now granted as of right now, the Uchiha was down to one member, but that would be likely to change considering how the council gives the Uchiha everything he demands.

"Alright class," Iruka said. "Settle down."

No one listened and Iruka got mad.

Iruka activated his Demonic Head Jutsu. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP MAGGOTS!"

Everyone quieted and looked at their teacher of eleven years. Iruka started his speech.

"I'm proud of all of you," he began. "Those of you that are here today have passed the genin exam and are now ninja of the Leaf. With those hitai-ates on your head, you're now seen as adults in this village and across the Elemental Nations **(6) **and possibly the world."

The Hokage appeared along with the jounin sensei. "I am sorry to interrupt your class Umino-san, but I would like to give out the team assignments."

Iruka nodded and Hiruzen continued. "Now then, in my hands I have the team rosters. I'll be telling you what teams you're on and your jounin senseis who will be coming to meet you after this.

"Team one is Hayagura Juko...Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake. Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba under Yuuhi, Team 9 is still in circulation so Team Ten will be the Ino-Shika-Cho trio under Sarutobi Asuma."

With that, cries of joy and groans of frustration could be heard. But then everyone noticed something. "Wait Hokage-sama," Haruno Sakura, the resident howler monkey asked. "Where's Naruto-baka."

Hiruzen looked around. "I don't know Ms. Haruno, but I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. In the meantime, why don't you all come down here to meet your te-"

Thirteen ANBU wearing white masks with the symbol Ne on it appeared in a shunshin and raced at the Hokage. Before three of them even passed Nara Shikamaru Deathstroke ran in and killed them. _His skill, his power. _The resident emo thought. _I must have it for myself. _ The remaining ten jumped onto desks and encircled our hero and Deathstroke just chuckled. He drew his sword **(7) **and calmly waited for their attack.

Attack they did because when Deathstroke didn't attack for two minutes, one Root who was probably an Inuzuka, attacked with a yell of rage. Deathstroke calmly struck his blade against the ninjato the Root ninja wielded and their blades ground together. White glass met brown eyes and the Inuzuka growled out a _**Gatsuga **_and started spinning, trying to attack Deathstroke. Deathstroke, using all of his secret training looked calmly in the middle of the tornado and threw a flash bomb inside, causing the ANBU to lose focus long enough for Deathstroke to kill him.

The next three seemed to be of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans. Deathstroke just shook his head because most of the Ino-Shika-Cho formations used the same tactics as the original version. Deathstroke jumped up and over the Nara, shooting him in the base of his spine as he did so. He jumped down and smacked the Akimichi across the face before he had the chance to activate his **Bubun Baika no Jutsu. **Deathstroke then proceeded to cut him down, before spinning and stabbing the Yamanaka in the stomach.

"Four down," Deathstroke said.

He pulled a grenade from his belt and all the Earth users got to work creating **Doryuheki **to block the blast and when it went off, three of the remaining six were alive. They came from skilled civilian families, one of them apparently being a Haruno. Deathstroke ran across one of the desks with the Haruno chasing him, braced his foot on the wall and backflipped, landing behind the Haruno and blasting him in the head, his brains splattering the wall. Deathstroke turned to one and stabbed him with a kunai he had hidden up his sleeve. He quickly cut the other one across the throat as he snuck up on him.

The class had their eyes open in awe and they were stunned at the skill of this man. One was wanting his power for himself.

"Deathstroke-san," Hiruzen said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my team assignment Hokage."

"But you're not a ninja here," Haruno screeched.

"Whether I am or not is none of your concern Haruno," Deathstroke said.

"You have no right to talk to me that way! I'm the daughter of Councilwoman-"

"Mebuki Haruno, age 35, former rank: jounin, ANBU captain. Leader of the Women's Association of Konoha. At one point would have made Uzumaki Naruto's life miserable for reasons that can only be disclosed by him."

"She would've only done that because the baka deserved it."

"I have two questions for you. One, do you honestly think that I give a damn who your mother is? Two, so for the curse his father put on him he deserves the treatment he gets?"

Sakura nodded smugly.

The Uchiha spoke up. "Naruto is a clanless loser, the son of a drunk and a whore. Also, I don't care who you are, I demand that you give me your weapons."

Deathstroke growled. "No Uchiha. He is the son of two heroes of this village, one who also came from Whirlpool. And I will not give you my weapons. They are clan secrets."

"You are just probably some clanless loser. Now I demand you give them to me. They will help me with my ambitions."

Deathstroke smirked beneath his mask. "Fuck your ambitions. Wanting to kill your brother for destroying your clan. Maybe you should think about the reasons he did so.

Sasuke growled. "Itachi did it fo-

"Yes for power. I've been hearing that bullshit story for years. Don't believe everything you hear. By the way if you want my weapons, then take them from me and Haruno, why don't you help out your little crush?"

Sasuke smirked and ran at Deathstroke, thinking that Deathstroke had no skill. Deathstroke put his right hand forward, fingers spread like claws. His left foot was back, all the weight resting on that foot. His left hand was closed in a fist, close to his chest and his right foot was slightly raised on it's toes. Hiruzen gasped at the stance, recognizing that as the stance for the Hyaken **(7) **the stance the Fourth Hokage developed on his own.

Sasuke began to try and use the Interceptor style on him and Deathstroke quickly dodged all his strikes and ducked under his fist. Sasuke tried taunting Deathstroke, that is until he felt ten punches hit his stomach in rapid succession. Sasuke groaned as he flew into the wall and stood up from the crater he made. He had tested his affinity a few weeks ago and learned it was lightning. During the Uchiha Massacre, he gained his sharigan from all the shock and stress, but in those seven years since, hadn't progressed further than the first tomoe. But this didn't really matter as he saw a silver haired ANBU practicing a lightning technique and he stole it.

"Ox-Rabbit-Monkey," Sasuke muttered. Lightning sparked in his hand. "Chidori!"

Deathstroke raised an eyebrow under his mask and shook his head as Sasuke ran to him. Sasuke thrust his right hand forward and Deathstroke caught the wrist, snapping it and dispelling the technique. Sasuke screamed. Deathstroke dropped down and punched Sasuke in his stomach four times and knee him in the stomach. Sasuke gasped and Deathstroke jumped up and roundhouse kicked Sasuke in the head knocking him out.

Sakura tried punching Deathstroke and Deathstroke did a quick one two combo into her budding chest, making the girls of the class clutch themselves in phantom pain. Deathstroke jumped up and slammed a knee into her chin, snapping the girls head back. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground, his left hand holding his sword above her neck.

The class was stunned. This man had just beaten the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year. No one had done that. Deathstroke shook his head.

"If this is the strength of the legendary Uchiha I am not impressed," Deathstroke said.

"Deathstroke-san," Hiruzen asked as he ran at Deathstroke.

Hiruzen grabbed Deathstroke and lifted him up by the throat. "How did you know so much about Naruto?"

"Take your hands off of me Hokage before I remove them," Deathstroke growled.

Hiruzen slammed Deathstroke into a wall, cracking it.

"The only way you could have so much information or know anything about that stance is if you're a spy."

Deathstroke kneed Hiruzen in the stomach and punched him in the face. The Hokage stumbled back and Deathstroke punched him five times in the stomach. The jounin moved to intervene and Deathstroke roundhouse kicked them all into a wall. Deathstroke retook the Hyaken stance and looked at Hiruzen. Hiruzen ran at Deathstroke and the two began a taijutsu battle. To say the class in awe of the display was like saying that Kakashi liked reading porn, a severe understatement.

Deathstroke punched Hiruzen in the face twice, busting his lip and smacked him across the face. Sarutobi jumped up, attempting to kick Deathstroke in the chest and Deathstroke spun out of the way, unleashing three punches to Hiruzen's ribs and kicking him in the base of his spine. Hiruzen fell, clutching his back and the elderly Hokage looked at Deathstroke. Deathstroke simply responded by kicking him in the face, breaking his nose.

Hiruzen quickly snapped it back into place after regaining his bearings and asked the question again. "How do you know so much about Naruto?"

Deathstroke growled. "Becuase Hiruzen," he removed his mask, showing a boy with an eye patch and a scar going across his left eye. He had crew cut blonde hair and cerulean eyes that had the look of someone who had killed before. The most prominent feature was his whiskered marked cheeks. The entire class gasped. **(8)**

"Naruto," the entire class said.

Deathstroke chuckled at their reaction. "Not anymore. For now on, I'm Slade Namikaze."

**Chapter End**

**Koharu and Homura will not be against Hiruzen, nor will they be against Naruto. In this, they're actually activists of him being allowed to live and are usually the deciding votes on his fate.**

**Sort of like the Dark Knight Rises in that bunker thing Bruce had. **

**I'm trying to match Naruto's Deathstroke outfit with Deathstroke's in Injustice. I don't really know how close I was but I hope I was as close as can be. Also, I chose the black and gray because it blends in better with the environments Naruto could find himself in during his times when he is going around as Deathstroke.**

**Danzo will be a secondary antagonist in this story. **

**Graduation Day.**

**After World War IV, the planet was in near ruin. Most continents had been broken up into smaller ones, resulting in about 17 new continents being formed. Some kept their original names. Others changed them. The area consisting of the part of China closest to Japan, Japan and all of Australia (which merged due to the result of a nuclear blast that blew China apart and the three pieces together, with underwater volcanoes being the cause for them sticking together) formed the elemental nations. Eventually, some 15,000 years after World War IV, the shinobi clans were established: the Namikaze and Uzumaki came from Deathstroke. Uchiha came from the al Ghuls. The Senju came from the Waynes. **

**Hyaken: Fast Fist. A taijutsu style created by the Yondaime Hokage for the use of his clan once it was reestablished. **

**I tried to give Naruto a somewhat Slade-like look. Instead of missing his right eye, he's missing his left, mainly because he's ambidextrous and can shoot with either hand and though he prefers his right hand, he sometimes shoots or wields certain weapons with the left. **

** Also, this is a note concerning the title name. As of right now, I'm going to call it Slade Namikaze. I want someone to try and help me come up with a better name for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a bit guys. I was hoping to get more responses to the first chapter, but all the favorites and follows are enough so here's chapter two of Slade Namikaze.**

**Chapter 2**

Slade, formerly called Naruto, was walking down Konoha's main street. It had been a week since team selections and certain teams being assembled. Slade and his team had barely beaten their overly tardy sensei in their training exercise after getting his two "teammates" to agree in helping him with a plan. At first, they'd have failed, believing they were better off working with each other and leaving Slade out of it.

That didn't really fly so well with him, so when he showed them what was under his eye-patch **(1)**, they caved, their faces being white as snow and their eyes widened in fear of the boy. Slade and the Uchiha quickly activated their part of the plan, driving **Sharigan no Kakashi **into a corner and cutting the bells off of Kakashi's belt with Sakura catching them. After a slight "argument" of who would get the bells, Kakashi let them pass. After completing the rest of the day doing D-ranks, or as the members of Cell 7 liked to call them – chores, they spent the end of the day hanging out and getting to know one another.

That didn't really mean the other members were into it because Kakashi had all ready known Slade, giving him ANBU training before in conjunction with the training Kyuubi **(2) **had given him. Now Slade was on his way to another team meeting that was called for at 1300 **(3) **and quickly made his way to training ground 7.

-Training Ground 7-

As Slade entered the training ground, he raised a blonde eyebrow in surprise. He saw the Rookie 9 and their sensei along with Team Gai and the Hokage. They were talking amongst themselves, until Sakura screeched out Slade's arrival. Slade (and Kyuubi in her seal) cringed. Their advanced hearing had been a great boon for them, but also a curse when dealing with any female member of the civilian Haruno clan. **(4)**

Slade calmly walked to everyone, bidding them good morning.

"Ahh, Slade-kun," Hiruzen said. "Glad of you to join us."

"Hokage," Slade said. "Why are all of you here?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Right to the point with you isn't it? Last week, after learning of all the Rookies passing, their sensei's came to me with concerns about your level of skill, well, all but Kakashi of course. So they asked for a friendly sparring match between you and their students. Hinata had told her father of this and Neji overheard, not wanting to believe a rookie, RotY **(5) **or not, had this level of skill. So he spoke with his sensei, Maito Gai,"

Gai gave a thumbs up and said something about youth.

"and asked for his team to be included in the match as well."

Slade nodded. "Do I have a choice?"

"Are you scared Dobe?" Sasuke said, sneering. Sakura and Ino backed him up, starting non-sense about Slade being overconfident and not having the skill to beat the Uchiha.

"No Slade-kun," Hiruzen said. "I am intrigued as to your skill level as well. But there are some rules."

"I play by no rules. My ancestors, the Uchiha's ancestors and Senju Tsunade's ancestors established the Shinobi rules. Do you know what their only rules were?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "No, but I believe it had something to do with fighting with honor."

Slade shook his head. "No Hokage. They had two rules: 1) We are shinobi, we fight to win. 2) In the case of a captured female civilian, all involved in her capture are to die. This excludes Kunoichi because they would have the strength to break out of such a situation, unless they do not train like Haruno and Yamanaka over their."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "All right. Then there are no rules to this fight. In all honesty, I was only putting them in their to give you an advantage, but if you don't want it that's fine."

Slade smirked as he crossed his arms. "I could be starting to like you again Hokage."

"I'm glad. This match begins now."

Hiruzen and the sensei's jumped out of the way. With that, Slade activated the seals on his body, allowing his armor to appear covering him raced at the Rookies, wanting to take out the females first. He quickly engaged Ino and Sakura, which didn't really last long. He threw Sakura into a tree, and she yelled out she quit after crying and screeching about the pain she was in. Ino did slightly better, trying to use her **Shintenshin no Jutsu, **and failing horribly. Slade dodged the range of the attack, and the girl fell, unconscious for however long it took.

Slade quickly went on to the next opponent, and engaged Hinata in a taijutsu fight. This proved to be a mistake as she quickly retaliated with a ferocity that no one knew she had. Slade was grinning under his mask, finally happy at finding a female opponent that wasn't weaker than dirt. Slade's senses tingled and he ducked out of the way of a giant fist from Choji, which knocked into Hinata and caused her to fly into a tree. Choji yelled a sorry as he raced at Slade and Slade shook his head.

The Hyuuga heiress got up off the ground quickly and raced to reengage. Neji was surprised at the skill his cousin was showing and would talk to her about it later. Neji nodded to Lee and both raced off to intercept the two boys as Slade was ducking under a slash from the Uchiha's kunai, while simultaneously kicking the Akimichi heir in the knee.

Shino quickly released his **Kikai **two disrupt his chakra flow, but was astonished when they told him they could find no openings in his armor. This was shown with the raising of an eyebrow. Shino then decided to try something he hadn't done before and engaged the Namikaze in taijutsu, but was quickly disposed of.

Sasuke was getting furious. His rage put him beyond words and he was seeing red. He quickly charged at the Namikaze, his Sharigan activated and spinning. He jumped up to punch the Namikaze, who was engaged in a heated kenjutsu battle with a bun-haired girl and was surprised when his punch connected. Sasuke grinned cockily, thinking the fight over and frowned when he saw Slade stand and brush the dirt off his shoulder before looking at the Uchiha.

"So the Uchiha finally comes to play?" Slade said.

"Quiet loser," Sasuke said, drawing two kunai and holding them in a reverse grip and getting into a lose boxer stance. "You will fall before the might of the Uchiha."

Slade shook his head and the two ran at each other, beginning a ken/taijutsu battle with each other. The other Rookies that were still conscious kept getting in blows when they could, most coming from the Hyuuga cousins.

Slade kicked the Uchiha in the chin, sending him soaring into the air with a yell of **Na. **He jumped up after him, and created three **Kage Bunshin **to help. The first clone kicked him to the clone across from him with a yell of **mi. **The second clone kicked him in the stomach, sending him higher into the air with a yell of **ka. **The third clone reared his fist back and punched him yelling out **ze. **The original caught him as he descended and began to spin backwards at great speeds, and jumped out of the way just before impacting the ground, sliding on the ground and muttered: **Slade Lotus (6) **complete.

Everyone was stunned, but no one more stunned than Lee and Gai who began shouting about Slade's high Flames of Youth, whatever the hell that meant. Slade looked at the other rookies and raced to them, grabbing Neji's hair and yanking him forward, and started spinning in a circle before throwing him into the surprised Lee. Slade jumped over a palm thrust from Hinata and punched her in the back twice, once at the neck and the next at the base of the spine and round house kicked her in the side of the head.

Neji, despite not liking his cousin, didn't want her to be injured, lest his seal be used against him by Hiashi and caught her just before she hit the ground, sending both Hyuuga's through a tree. Hinata landed unconscious and Neji was barely awake and looked up in awe when one of Slade's Bunshin appeared above him with a red marker to each of their necks and marked it.

"You're dead," the clone said before using a **Rai Shunshin **to reappear by the Akimich heir, who after a tough fight was down and repeated the process with other defeated genin.

Slade was panting heavily. His armor was covered in dirt and burns, which would be a bitch to repair. He was almost out of bullets and his eye was twitching in annoyance. Two of the infernal genin were left, the bun-haired girl, Tenshi "TenTen" Higurashi **(7)** and the Uchiha. Those two were as stubborn as they came. The Uchiha, after seeing how long the girl lasted against the Namikaze started to begrudgingly show her some respect.

"Tenten," Sasuke said. "We'll have to finish him together."

"Right," the girl said nodding.

The two raced at Slade in a zigzagging pattern and were upon him in moments. Tenten threw a few shuriken which Slade dodged; but, he was surprised when they wrapped around him, binding him in ninja wire. Sasuke smirked as he did a Tora hand sign and let loose a small stream of fire along the wire, and it raced towards Slade. Slade struggled in his bindings and gritted his teeth as the fire neared him.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the Dobe burn. Served him right for thinking he could take on an Uchiha and live. The smirk soon died down as he saw a panting Slade walking to him from where a rock once stood. His armor was burnt and his mask was broken on the left side, revealing his eye patch and some scars. His shirt was shredded, showing his muscular chest and he had blood dripping from a wound on his right shoulder.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this shit," Slade said as he drew his sword from his back.

Tenten gasped as she recognized the blade. "That's what you had my dad forge!"

Slade nodded. "I'm please you recognized your dad's handiwork Ten-chan. A blade forged to look just like my ancestor's blade **(8) **and made completely from a metal called adamantium **(9). **It's craftmanship is legendary considering how well your father is known outside of Konoha. But, I believe it's time for me to finish this battle."

Slade ran at the duo and the Uchiha drew a kunai and filled it with lightning chakra, extending the blade and the two met. Despite the power up the kunai had, it didn't stand against the adamantium blade and was cut through like butter, leaving a gash in the Uchiha's chest, making the boy wince in pain. Slade sheathed his blade quickly and punched the Uchiha in the stomach enough times to make an Akimichi throw up, but somehow the boy kept his lunch down. Slade jumped up, back flipping and kicked the Uchiha in the side of his neck, toe first and the Uchiha grunted as he skipped along the ground and was finally still.

The jounin feared the worst and went to check on him, but Slade raised his hand and walked over to him checking for a pulse. Once he found one, he raised his fist and knocked him out. He then back flipped out of the way, noticing Tenten firing arrows at him at a rapid pace. Slade drew his Beretta and fired, blasting an arrow to pieces and the bullet raced at Tenten.

The Weapons Mistress dodged and threw a number of shuriken and kunai at the Namikaze heir. Slade dodged most, but some found vital points on his body. He pumped chakra into his legs, racing at the girl and they too began a fierce taijutsu battle. The adults were stunned, not because of the fact that Slade was beating a group of people on his own-they were academy students and he had beaten the Hokage and Danzo so it wasn't surprising he was beating academy graduates. What was stunning was the skill and calmness he was displaying. It was like watching the Yondaime as he had to fight hordes of Iwa nin as he used to and still keep a calm face about him as he ended their lives.

Slade and Tenten crossed blades, each roaring out their frustration at their opponent not giving in. Tenten was displaying speeds that were 3/4s Neji's speed, but was keeping up with the shinobi who was weighed down with was remained of his armor.

Slade growled and decided to end it, jumping back from the deadlock and held up his right hand. A swirling noise was heard and a blue orb of chakra appeared in it, making the adults gasp.

"I-is th-at," Kurenai started.

"The Rasengan? Yes. Yes it is," Kakashi said as he put away his Icha-Icha.

Slade ran at Tenten going full speed, right hand cocked back. As he neared her, he thrust his hand forward and it stopped-centimeters from impacting her face. He then took out a marker and attempted a slash it at her face, but dropped it.

Slade chuckled. "Thank you all for the spar. But it seems I may have met my match."

With that, the Rasengan dissipated and Slade fell to the ground, panting as steam rose from his wounds. Tenten almost screamed in fury at being bested, but quickly quelled it and leaned over the Namikaze as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Thanks," Tenten said as she kissed his cheek. She started walking off and Slade stared at her ass. "I'll be seeing you around."

Slade was grateful that the lower half of his mask was intact or less everyone may have seen his blush. But he soon passed out from exhaustion, not from dealing with the genin, but the training he did earlier. His Kyuu-kaa-san put him through the ringer, making him do things that would make demons cringe in pain, yet he kept going. But it seemed that even his legendary stamina had a limit to itself and it had finally been found.

**Chapter End**

**1: What was under the patch will be explained in due time. But I'm also open to suggestions. **

** 2: Slade met Kakashi when he was younger after Kakashi had learned of an intruder in the Namikaze compound after placing a seal there that would alert him to anyone being in the building. **

** 3: 1 in the after noon, military time. **

** 4: Everyone is worried of his strength and wishes to know if he is loyal to the village or not. This is a kind of test.**

** 5: Rookie of the Year-abbreviation**

** 6: Namikaze Slade Lotus: Starts off just like the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, but ends instead in the Reverse Lotus of the Goken. **

** 7: Tenten's real name in this fic is Tenshi. She goes by Tenten because in target practice during her academy years, she always got ten out of ten. **

** 8: This is based off of the Injustic universe Deathstroke. **

** 9: Marvel and DC universe exist on the same plane in this fanfic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in the course of a few days. I must really love you guys. Plus, I just enjoy working on this fanfic. Of course, I will attempt to update Black Fox and Fox Hunter sometime this week. I have a sweet ending in mind for Fox Hunter and you will probably hate me for it before I write the sequel to it. Anyways, on to the fic.**

**Chapter 3**

Slade was sitting in his living room, his armor store up and was just wearing the bottoms of his armor and his boots, a holstered pistol on his right leg. He was working on modifying the technology of his helmet when there was a knock on his door. Slade begrudgingly got up and answered the door, to be greeted by a weasel masked ANBU.

"What can I do for you?" Slade asked.

"Dem- I mean Namikaze-san, the Council requests your presence in the Council Room," the ANBU said.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "The Hokage didn't request for me?"

The ANBU shook his head.

Slade nodded slightly, his lips in a thin line. "Which council requested me?"

"The Elders and Civilian Council. Now hurry up demon. We don't have all day."

Slade took out a pistol and shot him in the chest, the bang echoing off the walls and startling some civilians. An ANBU squad appeared outside his door, weapons drawn. Slade shook his head as he changed into some jeans, **(1) **a white short-sleeved t-shirt, and his black boots.

"Namikaze-san," a new dog masked ANBU asked. "What happened?"

"Shot the bastard for disobeying a law of the Sandaime and listening to those who aren't superior to the Hokage."

"Elaborate please."

Slade exited his house and jumped over the rail, the ANBU following him as they sheathed their weapons.

"He came here to retrieve me on orders of the Elders and Civilians without notifying the Hokage. Then he disobeyed the Sandaime's law concerning mentioning me and anything to do with Kyuubi-kaa-chan. So, I killed his ass."

The ANBU squad nodded and Inu motioned to one of her squad members to retrieve the Hokage.

-Council Room-

Slade and the ANBU squad with him entered the Council Room. The Civilians and Elders were fuming.

"Why are you late boy?" a pink-haired _ male _civilian asked **(2)**. "We sent an ANBU for you well over twenty minutes ago. Where is he?"

"Dead," Slade said shrugging. "I only answer to the Hokage as being a ninja of the village and as such, do not have to hastily be here for you on a whim."

"Boy we are the coun-" Homura Mitokado started. **(3)**

The doors slammed open.

"You are but two parts of the council," Hiruzen said as he stormed in, the Shinobi Council trailing behind him and taking their seats. "Now I want to know why is it that the civilians and Elders believe that they can call a meeting concerning one of _my _shinobi without the shinobi council or the Hokage who is the _ruler _of this village. I could have you all _killed _just for calling this meeting without my approval. Now explain why is it that we're here Koharu."

Koharu nodded. "Honestly I have no idea. Homura and the civilians called the meeting. I was just playing with Moegi and her baby sister when I got the news. I believe Homura is best to answer your question."

Hiruzen looked at Homura with an eyebrow raised as he puffed on his pipe. "Why are we here Mitokado?"

"I believe the boy should give all of his technology to the Uchiha," Homura said. "The civilian council agrees with me."

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and prepared to answer when Slade raised his hand. Hiruzen nodded.

"This is a matter concerning two of the _Hokage's _shinobi. The elders and civilians truly have no say in shinobi matters unless it directly affects the village and his best interest. This isn't in the best interest of the village."

"How can you say that," Kizashi Haruno asked. "Uchiha-sama needs all the tools he can get to achieve his ambition."

"Listen dear," Mebuki said. "You weren't a shinobi so I understand where Namikaze-sama is coming from. Sasuke is unstable. If the civilian council keeps pushing for him to get what he wants, eventually he'll think he can do anything he wants and get away with it. Case in point, he could betray the village and think he can get away with it simply because he's the Last Uchiha."

Kizashi looked at her angrily before his hand reached out and a slap echoed around the room. "You are question me wench, the Uchiha are the greatest thing to happen to this village and you dare question their loyalty! Uchiha-sama would never ever dare betray this village and more importantly me."

The shinobi were getting ready to intervene, but a shake of Slade's head prevented that. Mebuki looked ready to get a kunai she had hidden in her sleeve when Kizashi reached for an ANBU's tanto to cut her, a bang rang out and the blade was shattered. Kizashi looked to see who had interrupted his "enacting" justice on those who have wronged the Uchiha when he gasped to see Slade in full Deathstroke uniform **(4). **

"You dare hurt a woman in my presence fool," Deathstroke said as he drew his sword.

The thin blade glinted in the light of the building. Deathstroke slowly walked forward, the blade tapping the ground. Shinobi and civilian alike waited with baited breath to see what he would do. Deathstroke created a clone that grabbed Mebuki and pulled her away from Kizashi and the real Deathstroke stood in front of him.

"You," Deathstroke started. "I've had doubts as to what is wrong with you. I knew it was you who pushed Sakura to like the Uchiha and I always wondered why."

Deathstroke chuckled as he looked at the sweating civilian.

"I guess today showed it. Am I to assume you're bitter because you were in love with an Uchiha who died in the massacre and you wished to have that love through your daughter?"

Kizashi growled. "What do you know demon child! You would know nothing of love! The council may be blind to your actions, but I know that you have them under your spell. No demon could get any mortal to love them unless it's with magic!"

"Ignoring some of those comments until later, I would say that you loved Fugaku maybe? Had a few flings with him behind Mebuki's back and you want to have some type of connection to him through Sakura and Fugaku's son? And you somehow rope me into this by saying Itachi-nii was corrupted through Kyuubi's chakra?" **(5)**

Kizashi nodded.

Deathstroke shook his head. "Well then, you do realize assaulting a former ANBU captain is a punishable crime whether said ANBU captain is your wife or not correct."

Kizashi smirked. "It doesn't matter. I am untouchable."

Deathstroke chuckled as the white eye of his mask slowly turned red and his voice gained a demonic quality. **"Incorrect Kizashi Haruno. For you see, my mother doesn't like the things you said about me or her and she'd like penance for such an act."**

All shinobi present gasped. "K-kyuu-bi's a-a sh-she?" Hiashi stammered.

Deathstroke nodded. Tsume howled in delight.

Hiruzen chuckled. "As much as I love dragging out this man's incompetence Deathstroke, please finish it so we can get on with more important matters."

Deathstroke nodded as he roared and red chakra swirled around him. It's power blanketed the elemental nations, scaring those who recognized it and all jinchuuriki looked up at their biju's noise of recognition. Back in the council room, Deathstroke smiled under his mask as numerous ANBU and Jounin appeared in the room, preparing for battle, and yet stopped when they saw the Hokage give the order. Some, of course protested and said he was unleashing his true form and those who respected the Sandaime's law immediately killed them.

Deathstroke quickly performed the handsigns for summoning and ending the sequence with the Kage Bunshin handsign and slit his thumb. He slammed his right hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke, a malevolent presence and wrath was felt in the room. All shinobi, even Hiruzen, were put on their knees from it. But somehow, Slade was unaffected. He just stood there as he smiled.

Everyone gasped as a figure stood up. She was naked. That was perfectly clear. All the perverted men and women (Anko) flew back with nosebleeds and Kurenai had to stifle hers. Kakashi made his liking of the woman known as he ran to her and tried grabbing her breasts.

He gasped when her rid slitted eyes met his lone black one and she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He heard his student chuckle as he watched him in pain. His eye(s) widened when he saw nine tails waving behind her and then a cloak of chakra momentarily covered her being and when it disappeared, she was covered in a red kimono and her hair was up in two buns. What surprised them is that she looked like an exact replica of Mito Uzumaki, but without the seal tags attached to her buns.

"Everyone," Deathstroke said, his voice normal. "I would like for you all to meet my mother, Akai Yodirotsune, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Akai nodded as she looked at Hiruzen and then her gaze turned cold when she looked at Kizashi who decided something that would destroy him. Kizashi walked over to her and _**ATTEMPTED **_to reach _under _her kimono. When Akai saw this, she grabbed his arm and ripped it out of socket.

**"You dare touch me you little worm!" **she snarled.

"I am a council member of Konoha. If you are inside of a shinobi, you are owned by this council. You are mine to command."

Akai was about to reprimand him when a hand gripped Kizashi's throat and he slammed into the wall. Slade snarled as he looked at the man.

"Hokage," Deathstroke said as he gripped the man's throat tighter. "Your orders?"

"Do as you wish. Clearly you see Akai-san as your mother so I'm not getting in this shit," Hiruzen said as he and Kakashi were reading a book while drinking saki.

Deathstroke looked at Mebuki who nodded, then at Sakura who was standing next to Sasuke. Surprisingly, the girl nodded and Kizashi started screaming about ungrateful whores before his neck was savagely broken. Deathstroke turned to his mother and bowed before he looked to the Hokage.

**"I'll see you at home son," **Akai said as she kissed the mask of Deathstroke.

Deathstroke nodded as she left. Hiruzen looked up from his reading material, which surprisingly_** WAS NOT **_Icha-Icha. Instead, they were reading Tales of a Gutsy Ninja which was very good.

"In light of recent events and from information provided by your sensei and the skill level of you three," Hiruzen said. "I have decided to give Team 7 a C-ranked mission. You are to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna back to his home country of Nami no Kuni and stay there indefinitely until he completes the bridge. Is that understood?"

The genin of Team 7 came to attention. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and Kakashi turned to his team.

"All right boys and girl, you are to pack for a month long mission. Sakura, since you finally understand what your father was like, I'd assume you'd pack differently than what you may normally have if today hadn't played out the way it did. Meet me at the Northern gates in one hour. You're dismissed."

The genin disappeared in a display of speed not shown by many. In an hour, the team met their sensei and a beer bellied man with a towel wrapped around his neck at the gates. Each member tried to disable the genjutsu, but it stayed.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

"You make Gai look normal," Deathstroke said. The other two nodded.

"All right team," Kakashi said. "To Wave!"

The others nodded and began moving to Wave at a civilians pace. Soon, they encountered a puddle and Deathstroke shook his head and signed to Kakashi about it. Kakashi discreetly acknowledged it with a giggle and Deathstroke nodded. Soon, two figures each bearing slashed Kiri headbands and connected by two gauntlets with a chain ran at Kakashi.

"One down!" They yelled as they wrapped Kakashi in a chain and ripped him apart.

**Chapter End**

**Preserved from Deathstroke's time. That's what the entire compound is filled with, but Naruto won't move there until he deems it ready.**

**Kizashi and Mebuki are on the council.**

**Changed my mind. Only Koharu listens to Hiruzen. **

**It's achieved by way of seals on Slade's body. **

**Need I spell it out for you? The man is gay. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys. I've been busy trying to get videos together for a series that I'm premiering next month and I'm training for a Raider competition next week. So anyways, here's the next chapter of Slade Namikaze. **

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was sliced to pieces. Sakura screamed and Deathstroke shook his head. He detected the Jounin's chakra as soon as the "Kakashi" they saw was killed. Deathstroke drew his sword as the Uchiha drew a kunai. Deathstroke ran at the brother on the left, then the brother on the right. Sasuke, somewhat understanding what was happening switched to the brother on the left. Deathstroke jumped up and kicked the nin in the head.

He stumbled and then detached the chain that kept him connected to his brother. Deathstroke jumped over the claw strike and backflipped, kicking him in the head as he did so. The nin flew into the air slightly and then Deathstroke drew a pistol and shot him in the leg.

"Gozu!" the second nin cried.

Sasuke punched him in the head and in the stomach twice. He winced as the armor protected his enemies midsection. Sasuke threw some shuriken at him and the nin laughed when they missed, but was astonished when he wrapped around a tree. Sasuke completed some handsigns and aimed at the nin.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu,**" he said as the fireball raced at him.

The nin screamed as he was burned alive. Deathstroke looked at the Uchiha and noticed he kept pumping more and more chakra into the technique. He figured he would kill them man, so he responded in kind. Deathstroke pulled a long tube with two holes, one at each end, on it. He blew on one end and at the other, a dart flew out and stuck itself in Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha slumped on the ground, the technique cancelling itself out. The first nin slowly tried crawling to his barely alive brother.

"Mizu!" Gozu cried. "Mizu!"

Deathstroke walked over to him and placed a hand on the missing nin's chest. Slowly, the black eyehole of his mask started glowing purple and the second nin's burns started healing. The first nin's eyes widened in astonishment. Sakura walked over to him and looked at him quizically. Slade healed the nin to the point of living, but kept some wounds that would be a real bitch if he moved enough.

"Kakashi," Slade said as he turned his head to the trees. "You can come out now."

Kakashi walked out of the trees, his smut in hand. He was eye smiling at Slade and then looked at the comatose Sasuke and shook his head.

"Good job Slade," Kakashi said.

"Good job Slade?" Sakura asked. "How can you say that! He hurt Sasuke-kun and kept him from killing this nin!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly. "You are questioning me _genin_? We do not kill a missing nin unless necessary. These two are known as the Demon Brothers, ex-Kiri nin. We need them both alive to use one as a tool against the other. Your precious _Sasuke-kun _would've messed up the entire interrogation had he actually kept on trying to burn him alive. I'll be sure to put that in my report."

Sakura looked ready to argue but decided against it, knowing she couldn't win against a jounin. So (s)he tried a different tactic.

"Slade-baka!" she screeched. "Why would you do that to Sasuke-kun?"

She raised her fist, preparing to hit him when she felt her wrist get grabbed and twisted behind her back. She screamed in pain and then screamed when both her knees were kicked out from under her and she fell on them. She gasped when her arm was twisted with her hand being held right between her shoulder blades. A kunai was placed against her neck and slightly dug in, drawing blood.

"I hope you realize attacking me could mean I could have you sent back to Konoha and imprisoned," Deathstroke growled in her ear. "I am a clan heir just as Sasuke is. Difference is, I have to be an heir for two. Now then, I suggest you get your head out of your ass and do what needs to be done." **(1)**

Deathstroke kicked her in the back, making her slam in the dirt. He walked off, looking over his shoulder.

"If you cause this mission to fail because of your infatuation with the Uchiha instead of protecting the client," Deathstroke said, the white eye glowing red slightly. "I will not hesitate to kill you Haruno."

Sakura looked at her sensei. "Sensei, aren't you going to do something about this?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope. He's perfectly within his rights. And I will be beating your fangirlism out of you by the end of this mission or I'll die trying. Deathstroke, I want you to interrogate the nin and find out who they were after. Now then, I'll talk to Tazuna. Sakura, you watch Sasuke. Move people."

Deathstroke ran up to the nin that was more alive.

"All right," he said as he kneeled. "Gozu, my name is Deathstroke. I know many forms of interrogation. I could wound you, but that could kill you. Now then, why did you attack us? Was it because you were after us, or were you after the client?"

"I'm not telling you anything kid," Gozu said.

Deathstroke nodded. "All right then. I'll get my answers out of you somehow."

Deathstroke drew a kunai and stabbed it. Gozu closed his eyes, awaiting the pain, but heard a scream. He noticed it didn't come from his mouth, but his brothers. Gozu opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Deathstroke sending lightning chakra into the kunai and shocking his brother's nervous system.

Mizu screamed as Deathstroke twisted the kunai and sent more lightning chakra into it. Gozu feebly tried grabbing Deathstroke and pulling him off, but cried out in pain as he was shocked.

"Tell me what I want to know and your brother's pain will end," Deathstroke said.

Gozu tried to figure out what to do. He wouldn't answer so Deathstroke took his hand off the kunai, leaving it in the man's leg. Deathstroke crouched by Mizu, placing his hands on his mask. He calmly removed it, keeping his face out of the sight of Gozu. Mizu could tell the kid was wearing an eyepatch and wondered what he would do. He got his answer as the boy removed his eyepatch **(2)** and Mizu screamed.

"No!" Mizu screamed. "Don't let them take me! Mom! Dad! Gozu!"

Gozu tried reaching for his brother, but a clone of Deathstroke restrained him. Mizu's screams got louder and louder. Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna watched, wondering what was going on. Deathstroke calmly covered his eye again and then looked at the brother who wasn't turning into a vegetable from fear.

Deathstroke calmly looked at the other brother. "Tell me what I want to know Gozu. I won't cause you any more pain unless you refuse to answer."

"I-i wo-n't te-tell yo-you an-anything," Gozu said.

Deathstroke shook his head. He drew two kunai and stabbed them into the man's knees. Gozu screamed. Slade calmly started twisting them as he pushed them deeper, ignoring the blood that was splattering his uniform. Deathstroke tapped two buttons on his palms, activating something and gripped the kunai handles. With them not being insulated and the metal being a very good conductor, Gozu was shocked instantly. His mouth was open in a silent scream, the pain quickly becoming unbearable. Then, it disappeared, replaced by a greater pain. Gozu looked down to see the kunai being pulled from his knees and then relief as the boy healed his wounds.

"See kid," Gozu said slowly. "You don't know how to interrogate people. You don't heal them."

Deathstroke looked up at the man. His eye behind the mask was impassive, almost nonchalant like his sensei.

"Trust me," Deathstroke said. "I know how to interrogate someone. Do you really think I'd heal you all the way?"

Gozu looked at his knees, noticing that the would was closed to the point of a pin needle. Deathstroke calmly pulled out a senbon and a vial of some dark red liquid. Gozu raised an eyebrow and then watched as Deathstroke dipped it in the vial and let it soak for a little bit. He then removed the senbon from the vial and then stabbed it into Gozu's knee, _HARD. _Gozu screamed as his mind was assaulted with pain. Deathstroke again raised his eyepatch and Gozu screamed louder, doing the same as his brother and calling for his parents, his mom the most. Deathstroke pulled out the senbon and placed another in a white vial and placed his eyepatch over his eye.

"Now then Gozu," Deathstroke said. "Will you tell me what I want to know or do I have to send them after you again?"

Gozu shook his head rapidly. "No, I'll talk. We were after the bridge builder because this guy named Gato hired us and our boss, Zabuza to kill him. Apparently, the old geezer's building a bridge that will take away Gato's hold on the country. Of course the short bastard doesn't want that so he hired Zabuza, his kid named Haku and us to kill him. Since we failed, they-"

Gozu stopped as three senbon imbedded themselves in his neck. A hunter-nin dropped from the trees and grabbed the two brothers.

"Thank you for dealing with them for me," he said. "Now I'll have to get rid of the bodies."

The Oinin began a shunin, but Deathstroke kicked him in the chest. The oinin crashed into the tree and flipped over.

"I'm guessing you're Haku?" Deathstroke asked. "Everyone knows Oinin destroy the body on sight. You should really do your homework."

Instead of answering, the Oinin disappeared and left Gozu and Mizu. Deathstroke calmly created two shadow clones and they grabbed the brothers and sped off in the direction of Konoha. Deathstroke walked towards Kakashi and looked at him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I did. Normally we'd leave because this mission would be well above your level. But considering that you and I are here, I'd say we continue."

Sakura huffed. "But what about Sasuke-kun? He needs medical attention! We have to turn back."

Deathstroke pulled a pistol from his holster and aimed it at her head. He calmly placed his finger on the trigger. He looked at her, his one eye narrowing.

"Say one more thing about him," Deathstroke said. "So what he's hurt? We're on a mission. The mission continues despite the worries or injuries. If you want to turn back then we'll put that in the report too and just keep your part of the payments. Anyways, Kakashi what do you want to do?"

Kakashi shook his head as he looked at the other two genin under his command. "If you wish to abandon and forget all the lessons I told you then go. Deathstroke and I will continue on without you."

Tazuna started sweating. "No. You don't have to split up on my account. I'll just go alone."

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't worry about it Tazuna. Deathstroke and I will be fine. Despite how he started out, I know he's ready for this type of thing. His skill level is high enough for this mission."

Kakashi created a shadow clone. "You know what to do."

The clone nodded as he knocked out the protesting Sakura and slung the two under his arms and began his trek to Konoha. Kakashi nodded to Deathstroke and Tazuna and they began their walk to Wave again.

**Chapter End.**

** So there's the end of this chapter. Tazuna is now two less in his protection detail and so we'll see how this goes.**

**1. Slade's helmet provides a voice modulator. It copies the sound waves of Slade in the original Teen Titans, to creep someone out so they don't know how he feels unless it's by action.**

** 2. It's his eye. It will be revealed in the next chapter. **


End file.
